The Great Generation Book 2: Revival
by FeatheredCrown
Summary: The second story in my series has the Clans doubting the safety of the lake territories. Even though the monster is gone, never before have the Clans been so small and so weak. A few forgotten members of Starclan must call upon the courage and fellowship of four cats from each Clan. Together they must ignore their differences and revive all that they have lost, or face extinction.
1. Prologue

The water was as still and clear as a mirror. Black stone and jagged peaks surrounded the pool, hiding it from the casual observer. The moon and stars reflected off its surface, and its depths were so deep that the naked eye couldn't glimpse the sandy floor. However, those with a special kind of sight could see more than moon and stars reflected in this pool.

One of these particular cats sat on a slab of stone overlooking the pool. He was slim and small. His fur was sleek, silver with darker stripes. His eyes were a deep blue, and they shined as they gazed upon the water.

There he remained, until a golden tabby tom stalked up behind him. His eyes were also blue, but of a lighter shade. He dipped his head so low that his chin almost brushed the stone beneath his paws. Before the newcomer could speak, the silver cat beat him to it.

"I've already told you, Flaretail," he growled. "She was chosen. She cannot be unchosen. Your insistence will not change my mind."

"Riverclan needs her," Flaretail replied, voice steady. "They will not last long without their only medicine cat. You know that."

The other tom's ear twitched. "She has a greater destiny than that of a simple medicine cat. Besides, there needs to be a medicine cat supporting the others for the Clans to even take them seriously."

Flaretail sighed. "I'm not saying we discard her altogether. Maybe we can send someone else in her stead."

The silver cat scoffed. "That defeats the purpose! They need a companion capable of healing should they get in trouble. And like I just said, they need the word of Starclan to be legitimate. If some other cat is sent in her place, that could mean the failure of the prophecy!"

Flaretail padded forward and rested his tail on the other cat's shoulder. "What other choice do we have? If she goes with them, there may be only three Clans left to return to, and the prophecy would fail nonetheless."

The silver cat shrugged off Flaretail's act of comfort. He glared angrily into the pool for many heartbeats before collecting himself. "I can't think of any other Riverclan cat to take her place in the journey."

"Neither can I," Flaretail admitted.

The silver tom shook his head darkly. "There's no right way to this," he growled. They were silent again as they contemplated. With a sigh, the silver cat finally said, "Let her decide."

Flaretail blinked. "What do you mean?"

The other cat shrugged. "At this point it doesn't matter who we send. She will know best who to trust with this responsibility." He turned to his companion. "Let her know when the time is right."

Flaretail nodded. "I will." He began to pad away, until the silver cat called back to him.

"Remember Flaretail, this needs to be handled just right." He stared deep into Flaretail's eyes. "If not, then they will all fall over the precipice. And after all these generations devoted to preserving them, the Clans will die."

Flaretail nodded once before bounding over the rocky walls of the hollow. The silver cat turned back to the pool, his fur glowing with the moon's reflection upon the water. In its depths he could see much and more. He gazed upon the Clans, then he gazed upon a waterfall, where he knew the cats of the mountains dwelled. His vision expanded further, until he looked upon a rocky chasm, where the forgotten Clan resided. And finally he drew his eyes to a run-down twoleg nest, one that was home to the descendant of the exiled apprentice. All these cats had a part to play in his plans, and he hoped against hope that it would be enough to save the wild cats from extinction.

_It is time for the prophecy to unfold. _


	2. Chapter 1

The warriors of Shadowclan stalked along the edge of the pines lining the clearing. The mesh borders of twoleg territory gleamed in the rays of the setting sun on the other side. The alien wall worked well as a defining line between kittypets and warriors, but not recently.

Eaglepaw peeled his lips back, his brown and white fur bristling along his spine at what he saw in the clearing. Three kittypets clustered around the half-eaten body of a peasant, a rare delicacy in Shadowclan territory. They chewed loudly, happily mewing away over their kill.

A tail tapped Eaglepaw's shoulder, and he dragged his gaze away from the insulting display to acknowledge his mentor and deputy, Duststripe. The large warrior signaled for Eaglepaw and the rest of the Shadowclan patrol to form up for attack. Silently they branched out, forming a semi-circle around the unsuspecting kittypets just beyond the tree line.

On Eaglepaw's right was his best friend Roguepaw, who was staring intently at a black-and-white kittypet, zeroing in on his target. On Eaglepaw's right was Duststripe, tail raised. Once the deputy slapped his tail down, that would signal the attack. Eaglepaw shifted on his paws impatiently, his muscles twitching with pent-up anticipation. His golden eyes remained focused on the black tip of Duststripe's tail. _Hurry up! _Eaglepaw willed his mentor, feeling as if he were about to explode.

The tail went down, the weight of it making a soft _Thwak _in the dirt.

Eaglepaw let loose a yowl as he and his Clan mates erupted from the trees. The kittypets jumped to their paws at the sound, heads whipping around to face the threat. When they realized that they were hopelessly outnumbered they began to dash back to the safety of the mesh border. It was too late though, they were fat turtles compared to the hardened wild cats.

Working his legs as fast as he could, Eaglepaw took a flying leap to hook his claws into a gray tabby's flank. He squealed as Eaglepaw dragged him back. The kittypet jerked to face him, swinging his unsheathed claws at his face. Eaglepaw loosened his hold to dodge the blows, but Fogeye and Leopardclaw were there to help him take the cat down.

The kittypet writhed and shrieked as the three Shadowclan cats clawed and nipped at him. Too many times had this tom trespassed onto their territory and stolen their prey. Continuing to return after being chased off so many times was an insult, one they wouldn't suffer any longer.

"Let me go, let me go!" he wailed, blood weeping from several wounds.

"That's good enough," Leopardclaw meowed, stepping back. Fogeye gave the kittypet one hard bite before he too backed off.

Eaglepaw leaned in until he was eye to eye with the kittypet. "Don't come back if you value your life," he snarled menacingly. The tabby blinked, but didn't reply. After a few heartbeats Eaglepaw released his hold, and the kittypet scrambled to his paws. With a parting glance he pelted up and over the shiny mesh, one of his mangled friends following a heartbeat later.

"Stop! I beg you!"

The three of them turned to see the third and last kittypet cowering beneath the weight of Thorntooth. She thrashed beneath his claws and only his. Roguepaw and Mothflight watched from a tail-length away as he tormented her, unsure of what to do.

"You deserve to die," Thorntooth snarled, his thick gray fur sticking up. "You fat, spoiled menace!" He slashed at her muzzle, and she cried out again.

"That's enough!" Duststripe ordered, trotting over from where he, Sharpears and Loudpaw had attacked the second kittypet, who had long since fled. "Littlestar never said anything about killing them."

Thorntooth's cold gaze remained on the terrified kittypet. "He didn't say anything about letting them live either."

"Do you want the twolegs on our territory as well?" Duststripe snapped. "Trapping and killing us like they did the bear? Because that's what will happen if they find out wild cats are killing their pets."

Thorntooth ignored him, raking his claws along her flank. She was so exhausted that she only groaned. The warrior then leaned in, jaws gaping, to deal the death bite.

With a growl Duststripe strode towards the gray warrior, barreling into him. With a surprised grunt, Thorntooth stumbled away from the she-cat. She took advantage of her freedom to escape. Once she was safely across the border, Duststripe rounded on Thorntooth.

"You will remain in camp for the next three days for ignoring direct orders," the deputy meowed. "During which you will assist the apprentices in all of their duties and do whatever a warrior asks of you. Maybe then you will learn how to obey."

Thorntooth glared at him with barely concealed rage. "I have an apprentice to manage."

"Fogeye can take Loudpaw for now," Duststripe said. "Maybe even until his ceremony, if I see fit."

Thorntooth bristled. "You can't do that!"

Duststripe stepped forward until he was standing over him. "I suggest you don't try me." He then whipped around until his back was to the gray warrior. "Lets go," he said to the rest of the patrol, leading the way back into the pines.

His heart still beating fast, Eaglepaw fell in with Roguepaw near the back of the patrol. "That was intense," he muttered.

"What do you expect," his friend replied quietly. "It's only been two moons since the bear was killed, and since then it's been one kittypet after another." He glanced at Thorntooth, who was stalking along the edges of the patrol as far from Duststripe as he could get. He was whispering in Loudpaw's ears as Roguepaw spoke. "I wonder how the rest of the Clan will react to his punishment."

It was something to think about. Although the weather was warmer, and the prey running almost to regularity again, Shadowclan was competing with a large band of kittypets for food. They came in groups of three or four, stealing a thrush here, or a squirrel there. Just a few days ago, Eaglepaw overheard Duststripe telling Littlestar that in total there were eleven individual kittypets regularly stealing prey. As of now, there were only eight warriors to fend them off. Because of this, bellies were growling, tempers were fraying, and the tensions slowly beginning to break.

Eaglepaw couldn't believe that Thorntooth could so easily ignore Duststripe like he did. As the deputy's apprentice, Eaglepaw found it hard not to get frustrated with him, but he still knew better than to disobey him.

The way he viewed the hierarchy in his Clan was simple. As an apprentice, you listen to everyone. As a warrior, you listen to the deputy and leader. As a deputy, you listen to the leader. As the leader, you listen to Starclan. That's how it worked. Diverge from those positions, and you unbalance the Clan. Thorntooth was renowned for his hot temper and harsh ways, but not for ignoring orders. Clearly hunger and frustration were changing his viewpoints.

The entire patrol was silent and high strung as they journeyed back to camp. The dimness beneath the canopy of pines made it a little harder to read some of the faces, but the shadows didn't conceal the edginess.

Suddenly, Sharpears broke away from the patrol, snaking quickly along the forest floor and disappearing behind a rotted log. A squeal could be heard, and to everyone's surprise she padded out with a hare. It was half her size!

"Great Starclan!" Mothflight exclaimed. "What's a hare doing so deep in our territory?"

Sharpears shrugged, a recent scab on her shoulder from a Thunderclan dispute stretching with the effort. "I just heard it sniffing right outside one of the old rabbit tunnels. Thought I'd take advantage."

"Who cares how it got here?" Fogeye crowed. "What's Windclan's loss is our gain!"

Duststripe padded to Sharpears' side. "Amazing work, as always," he meowed. "You get first pick of the pile when we get back, and I'll make sure to let Littlestar know who caught this feast."

The patrol's spirits were much higher after that. Many congratulated Sharpears on her catch. She was swiftly becoming the best hunter in Shadowclan, now that Darkshade had retired. Only Thorntooth remained unaffected by their improved mood.

"Wow," Eaglepaw meowed, shaking his head. "I can't wait till I'm that good."

To his surprise, Roguepaw scoffed. "I'm sorry, Eaglepaw, but you'll never be as good as Sharpears. You're the worst hunter among the apprentices, setting aside Poppypaw, of course. But considering she's been one of us for less than a moon, that's not much of an accomplishment."

Eaglepaw puffed his fur up in indignation. "I'm not that bad!"

Roguepaw shook his head. "Remember last moon's assessment? You did so badly that I had to sneak some of my catches on your pile so you could pass! And don't think Duststripe didn't notice. He had you on nothing but hunting patrols for half a moon."

"Well I've gotten better since then haven't I?" He retorted meekly, ears hot with embarrassment.

"Your strength isn't in tracking and catching prey, Eaglepaw. That's mine and Goldenpaw's." His friend rested his tail on his shoulder to take the sting out of his words. "You're the fighter. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if you become the best in Shadowclan."

"You think so?" Eaglepaw asked, perking up. He could just imagine the kind of appreciation he'd get from that title.

Roguepaw purred with laughter at his excitement. "You'll have to get past Duststripe to achieve that status though. And I've noticed that Leopardclaw is getting a reputation of her own too."

They gossiped and strategized about the special skills of each warrior on their last leg of the walk back to camp. They were the last of the patrol to make it through the entrance tunnel and by then much of the Clan were gathered around Sharpears and Duststripe. Most were asking about the attack, some were in awe over the hare. Either way, it was all mostly good news.

Duststripe pushed through the throng of cats until he found Eaglepaw and Roguepaw on the outskirts. "You both did well today," He meowed. "Get some sleep, Eaglepaw. Dawn patrol tomorrow."

Eaglepaw groaned as his mentor padded over to Thorntooth to take him before Littlestar.

Soon enough the crowd dispersed enough for Roguepaw and Eaglepaw to get close to the fresh kill pile. The hare was nowhere to be seen. Most likely it was being torn up to share between the queens, kits, and elders. The two friends took their pick and padded over to the mouth of the apprentices den, where Goldenpaw, Poppypaw, and Loudpaw were eating.

"I don't want to follow Fogeye around for three days," Loudpaw complained as Eaglepaw and Roguepaw settled.

"Well just imagine how Thorntooth feels," Goldenpaw, his sister, mewed. "I think he's worse off then you are."

Loudpaw was unaffected. "Fogeye will just slow down my training!" he whined. "How's a cripple warrior with one eye supposed to teach me anything?"

"He's not a cripple!" Poppypaw mewed angrily, jumping to the defense of her father. "And he has two eyes! One is just blind."

Loudpaw rolled his eyes. "I stand corrected," he muttered.

"I wonder if Thorntooth will have to sleep in the apprentices den with us," Eaglepaw wondered, whiskers twitching with the amusing image in his mind of the large warrior squeezing in among the five of them.

Goldenpaw purred at that. "I hope they make him clear the elders' ticks tomorrow! His long claws will work in his favour!"

They all laughed at that, except for Loudpaw. "Very funny," he growled, turning to glare at Eaglepaw. "This wouldn't have happened if your mentor wasn't so stuck up!"

Eaglepaw bristled at that. "Thorntooth tried to kill that kittypet! Its against the warrior code!"

Loudpaw scoffed. "You're just putting Duststripe's words in your mouth. Honestly, Eaglepaw, do you ever think for yourself?"

Hot anger clouded Eaglepaw's vision, and it took all four moons of Duststripe's special self-control training to keep him from flying at Loudpaw. Two or three moons ago, he would have done it, but since then he'd started learning how to pick and choose his battles. Duststripe helped him conquer his anger day and night, and slowly Eaglepaw was gaining control. Most days he succeeded, some days he didn't, but he was trying.

"Oh _please_, Loudpaw," Goldenpaw meowed. "Killing that kittypet would have brought the twolegs here quicker than a rat on a carcass."

"She's right," Roguepaw said. "Better safe than sorry when it comes to twolegs."

"No one asked you, reject!" Loudpaw snapped back.

Roguepaw didn't dignify that with a reply, just simply took another bite of his snake, slowly tearing off the scaly skin.

_One of these days I'll teach that Loudpaw a lesson, _Eaglepaw vowed, anger rising at the jab towards his friend.

…

Despite Eaglepaw's assumption, Thorntooth didn't sleep with the apprentices that night.

A draft woke Eaglepaw up, and even half awake he knew what the cause was. Turning slightly, he gazed upon Roguepaw's empty nest, proving himself right. Every few nights Littlestar would take Roguepaw out for special training. Shadowclan apprentices all received night training, but not nearly so much as Roguepaw.

Eaglepaw stretched, knowing that sleep would elude him so long as Roguepaw was gone. The thought of the Clan leader and his apprentice wandering around the deepest parts of the territory in the middle of the night with hostile kittypets around made Eaglepaw uneasy. And so he decided to get some fresh air as he waited.

The sky was free of clouds that night, and Silverpelt shone clearly. The camp was unusually bright, as the moon was almost full. The next Gathering would be within the quarter moon, Eaglepaw didn't doubt.

"Where are we going?" a tiny voice mewed to Eaglepaw's side. He looked towards the nursery, where Shadowclan's newest queen, Snowbreeze, was leading her three kits out into the late newleaf night. The kits had been born two moons ago, right after the Battle of the Bear, as the Clans were now calling it.

"Its time you three heard the story of your ancestors," Snowbreeze purred, herding them towards the bramble tunnel.

The two she-kits were Snowbreeze and Duststripe's natural born daughters. Nettlekit was the biggest, with a dark tortoiseshell pelt and big green eyes. She was also the brawniest sibling, and many suspected she will inherit her father's skill for combat.

Dewkit was smaller, more lithe like her mother, but what she lacked in size she made up for in wit. Her pelt was completely black except for the white tips of her ears and a few sparse hairs lining her cheeks. Her eyes were the same as her mother's, a deep gray-blue.

Trailing behind them was a tiny tom by the name of Moorkit. Two moons ago Littlestar and Nightfrost visited Riverclan shortly after the bear was killed. They came back with a dark brown kit, apparently the son of Berryfoot, a Windclan queen. She had four other kits who together used up all her stores of milk. To save Moorkit from starvation, Littlestar offered to take him to Shadowclan for Snowbreeze to adopt, as she had more than enough milk to spare with only two kits. Being the compassionate she-cat she was, Snowbreeze welcomed the helpless kit and began to raise him as one of her own.

Many among Shadowclan were not happy with their new addition. Moorkit was not only a sickly runt, but he was also of Windclan blood. Thorntooth and Loudpaw were among the few who treated Moorkit with open hostility. Most, like Fogeye, Sharpears and Goldenpaw refused to acknowledge the kit until he proved his worth.

Some, like Duststripe, Nightfrost and Squirreltail were sure that Moorkit would grow up strong enough to be a worthy warrior of Shadowclan, so long as he's given the chance to prove himself. Eaglepaw agreed with them. He needed only to look upon Roguepaw to remember that such things were possible.

Sunstep was on lookout, and she gazed fondly upon Snowbreeze and her kits as they crossed the clearing. "To the training pit?" she asked.

Snowbreeze nodded. "Tonight's as good a night as any." She noticed Eaglepaw watching them from the mouth of the apprentices den and she beckoned him with her tail. "Want to come with us to keep a look-out?" she meowed. "I would ask Duststripe, but he's always so tired. I don't want to disrupt his sleep."

One of the many traits that set Shadowclan apart from the other Clans was that the kits were allowed outside camp so long as they were protected. Thunderclan especially had a strict policy against kits leaving the camp before their sixth moon, but the kits of Shadowclan were smarter, quicker, and wise enough not to stray. But it was still a privilege that was treated carefully, and Snowbreeze wasn't about to leave camp without at least one escort to keep an eye on her kits with her.

"Why not?" Eaglepaw meowed. "I could stretch my legs."

Together the five of them padded toward the training pit not too far away. Nettlekit jumped ahead of them, running her tiny claws down every tree. Dewkit followed close behind, pausing to investigate every bush and branch. Snowbreeze warned her not to leave her sight. Moorkit stuck close to his adoptive mother, eyes wide with curiosity.

Soon enough they reached the pit. Nettlekit mewed with surprise at the slippery sand, sliding down to land in a heap. Dewkit and Moorkit followed more gracefully. Eaglepaw remained at the top while Snowbreeze gathered her kits at the center of the pit. He watched the trees, wondering if he would spot Roguepaw and Littlestar.

"I brought you three here tonight because this is where you can see the sky without trees blocking your vision," Snowbreeze was saying. Her kits strained their necks to gaze up at Silverpelt as she began to teach them about Starclan.

"If our ancestors are up there," Dewkit mewed after Snowbreeze finished. "Does that mean we will go there when we die?"

Snowbreeze leaned in to nuzzle her between the ears. "That won't happen for a very long time, my sweet," she purred. "But yes, one day we all join the ranks of Starclan to watch over our living descendants."

"But is it just for Shadowclan cats, or do the other Clans go there too?" Moorkit asked.

"Every Clan cat is welcome in Starclan," Snowbreeze said. "Only bad ones don't get to go."

"Where do they go?" Nettlekit meowed.

Snowbreeze narrowed her eyes. "There's a legend that says the bad cats go to a place called the Dark Forest, where there are no stars, no prey, and no friends."

That surprised Eaglepaw. He'd never heard that story before. What good were the elders if they didn't tell him all of their history?

Nettlekit shivered. "I don't want to go there."

"And you never will," Snowbreeze assured her. "So long as you are good and true at heart, Starclan will always be waiting for you."

"What about Roguepaw?" Dewkit mewed. "He's not really Clan born. Will he go to Starclan?"

Snowbreeze hesitated, glancing up at Eaglepaw for a heartbeat before gazing upon Dewkit again. "Blood does not determine worth," she said. "It is what we do with our lives that determines who we are. So long as you have the heart of a warrior, just like Roguepaw does, then you will have a place in Starclan."

...

ALLEGIANCES SHADOWCLAN

**Leader: **Littlestar—small ginger tom with icy blue eyes

_Apprentice_, Roguepaw

**Deputy: **Duststripe—large thick-furred brown tom with one black stripe from his forehead to his tail tip

_ Apprentice_, Eaglepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Nightfrost—large scruffy black tom with a scar over one blue eye

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Leopardclaw—beautiful golden she-cat with black spots and green eyes

_Apprentice_, Goldenpaw

Mudeyes—red-brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Sharpears—black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes and a short scar along her shoulder

_Apprentice_, Poppypaw

Thorntooth—thick-furred sooty gray tom with a shredded ear

_Apprentice_, Loudpaw

Sunstep—light golden she-cat with brown eyes

Fogeye—brown tabby-and-white tom with one green eye and one blind gray eye

Mothflight—brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, mate of Fogeye

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Eaglepaw—brown tom with white paws and tipped tail, has piercing gold eyes

Poppypaw—small black she-cat with green eyes

Goldenpaw—bright gold tabby she-cat with green eyes

Loudpaw—gray tom with black tabby stripes

Roguepaw—small red-brown tom with golden smudges and one chipped ear, has amber eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Squirreltail—dark ginger she-cat with a white belly and sweeping plume of a tail, half kittypet, mother of Gingerkit

Snowbreeze—lithe white she-cat with blue-gray eyes, mate of Duststripe, adoptive mother of Moorkit, mother of Dewkit and Nettlekit

**Kits: (less than six moons old, living in the nursery)**

Gingerkit—orange tom with white spots on his head and neck

Moorkit—very dark brown tom with speckled black spots, has amber eyes (formerly of Windclan)

Dewkit—black she-cat with white ear-tips and gray eyes

Nettlekit—dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Elders: (Former warriors and queens now retired)**

Featherpelt—thick-furred white tom with blind blue eyes

Darkshade—old, scruffy, very dark gray battle-scarred tom

**Ancestors: (descendant of known clan cat)**

Leopardclaw, Thorntooth, Eaglepaw, Goldenpaw, Loudpaw


	3. Chapter 2

A fat drop of water splashed on Cragfall's nose. He snorted, pawing at his muzzle irritably. It was raining…again, just as it had been raining the past few sunrises. He didn't mind a damp pelt as much as the other warriors, but this was getting irritating.

"I don't think there'll be any twolegs here anytime soon in this weather," Bramblenose meowed from up ahead.

"It's still a bit early for them," Stumpytail replied, staring up into an oak tree for any signs of prey.

"How many of them come in Greenleaf?" Mousepaw asked Bramblenose.

"It varies," her mentor said. "But its always enough to make us wary on this side of the territory."

Mousepaw's eyes darted around, as if she expected a twoleg to pop up from behind every tree.

"Don't worry," Cragfall said, padding over to her. "Shadowclan gets the worst of it, since their territory covers the twolegs' favourite clearing."

"He's right," Bramblenose meowed. "No point thinking about it anyhow, they won't be a problem for another few moons. Just focus on the hunt." He bent down and gently shoved the frightful Mousepaw onwards.

Cragfall stayed at the rear, keeping a look out for both prey and danger. The bear may have been killed, but somehow its threatening presence continued to loom over the forest. The warriors were wary, the apprentices fearful, and the elders whispered that the forest was no longer safe. Cragfall tried to avoid such dark thoughts himself, but this nonstop rain wasn't helping his spirits.

A falling leaf danced before his muzzle, and he craned his head to gaze up into a large oak tree, where a young squirrel was sheltering.

"Smart little thing, isn't he?" Stumpytail meowed at his side, looking up at the squirrel. "Think we could catch him by surprise?"

Cragfall shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. Before we'd get within reach he'd be jumping onto another tree."

Stumpytail sighed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say the prey is getting too smart for us."

"Then we'll just have to step up our game," Cragfall replied.

The older warrior chuckled. "Always so optimistic. Just wait until your old and bitter like us senior warriors, and you lose some of that boundless energy."

"You underestimate yourself, Stumpytail," Cragfall said.

Before the older warrior could respond, the undergrowth behind them rustled and Shardfoot appeared. His white fur was sticking on end, and worry was welling in his sharp eyes. "Have you seen Rainshine?" he demanded. "We had a bit of a spat and she ran out of camp."

Stumpytail's eyes widened in surprise. Thunderclan's newest couple was usually sickly sweet, and both of their dispositions were calm enough that neither antagonized the other. "What were you fighting about?" the brown warrior asked as the rest of the patrol padded back to listen.

Shardfoot shuffled his paws on the muddy earth, avoiding their eyes. "She wanted to stretch her legs and go for a run along the lake, but she could go into labour at any moment, and I told her its irresponsible to be so far from camp."

Rainshine was two moons into her first pregnancy, and showed signs of impending labour. Cragfall didn't see the problem with Shardfoot's mentality, but Stumpytail shook his head with a sigh. "From my experience with Treeshade, queens and medicine cats are always right. Us toms just have to do what we can to keep them comfortable and happy."

Shardfoot blinked fretfully. "I don't care about the fight anymore, I just want to find her. The territories are too dangerous these days for a queen to wander around by herself."

Bramblenose snorted. "Enough with the mouse-fear everyone! The bear is dead and buried, Thunderclan is safe."

Mousepaw and Shardfoot didn't seem convinced, proving to Cragfall that even Thunderclan's warriors were doubting the security of their lakeside home. A flash of light illuminated the forest briefly, causing the patrol to gaze up at the darkening sky as ominous thunder rumbled. They then had to bow their heads as the rain suddenly increased in intensity, soaking the cats through.

"Rainshine!" Shardfoot cried above the torrent, shoving through the rest of the cats and pelting in the direction of the lake. They barely exchanged a glance before they followed him at a slower pace. It was like running through the lake itself, the curtain of rain weighing them down, flooding their eyes and slipping up their paws. With a squeak Mousepaw slid this way and that along the undergrowth, her muddy, unsheathed claws scrabbling to make purchase. Cragfall paused to steady her.

"Slow down and it'll be easier to run," he mewed, keeping pace with her as the other warriors charged ahead. Cragfall almost rolled his eyes at Bramblenose's insensitivity towards his apprentice's short legs, but then he realized that the warrior was likely too concerned for Rainshine to realize.

The forest flashed and roared as they made their way towards the lake. Up ahead, they could hear the echo of Shardfoot shouting his mate's name. Suddenly he quieted, and Cragfall and Mousepaw picked up their pace. They could see the rest of the warriors through the tree line before they erupted behind a fern bush. Bramblenose, Stumpytail and Shardfoot were crowding around silver-pelted Rainshine, who was splayed out on her side, her swollen belly heaving up and down as she breathed. Cragfall watched as her belly suddenly rippled this way and that beneath the soaked fur.

Bramblenose looked up at their arrival, eyes hard as flint. "She's going into labour. Cragfall, I need you to run back to camp as fast as you can to fetch Dawnsayer—"

Mousepaw's shriek cut the gray warrior off, and Cragfall whipped around to see her cowering away from two large canine creatures. Their red fur bristled like pointed sticks, and their fangs flickered in the lightening.

"Foxes!" Shardfoot snarled, standing over Rainshine protectively. The young queen jerked her head up at the sound of his voice, eyes widening in horror at the sight of the two hungry beasts. Her belly convulsed violently and she closed her eyes on a groan, shivering in the storm. It was clear that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Cragfall, Bramblenose and Stumpytail jumped forward, confronting the foxes and blocking them from Rainshine's sight. "Change of plans," Bramblenose yowled over the storm. "Mousepaw, run to fetch Dawnsayer. We'll take care of these craven dogs!"

Mousepaw nodded fearfully, her eyes never leaving the foxes until she was back into the forest. Cragfall turned his attention to the two hunters standing before him. His blood boiled at the sight of them, memories of his lost sisters appearing once again in his mind. Yet now he wasn't so sure that a fox killed them at all. But whatever happened that night far back in his kithood didn't matter. Foxes were a dangerous threat, especially to kits, and Thunderclan wasn't about to lose these ones before they took their first breath.

The foxes appraised them warily, hungry eyes straining to see the defenseless queen behind them. One lunged forward in their direction, testing the resolve of her protectors, but they didn't budge.

_We are not the likes of you cowards! _Cragfall thought viciously.

The foxes exchanged yellow glares, as if they knew that these cats would fight tooth and claw. As one, they suddenly attacked. One foolishly attempted to charge through Shardfoot, but the white tom clawed at its face, hooking his claws into its shoulder to hold on. The other went straight for Cragfall, the smallest of them. For a heartbeat he was frozen with fear, but when the fox was upon him, he jumped sideways. The fox scrambled to turn hard enough to grab his tail, but he jerked it out of reach, dodging its snapping teeth like a fish before running his claws through its side.

The fox yelped in response to the wound, and before it could recover, Stumpytail was on its other side, burying his teeth into its haunch. With a snarl the creature flailed, twisting to grab Stumpytail's scruff and jerking its head back and forth. The brown warrior cried out, releasing his hold to be tossed a few tail lengths away.

With a yowl, Cragfall took a flying leap, sailing over and landing on the fox's back, digging his claws in for grip on the slippery fur. The creature bucked wildly to dislodge him, but Cragfall held on and began to bite and nip. Stumpytail joined the fight again, adding his weight to the fox's neck. But it didn't want to go down that easily, and it shook itself violently. Cragfall was unprepared for the renewed energy and clumsily slid off its side. With a bark of triumph, the fox bent and buried its teeth in his shoulder. It burned with pain and he cried out, flailing his body to get away. Stumpytail went to his side, barreling into the fox hard enough for it to stumble sideways, giving Cragfall time to drag himself away.

_Mousepaw, where are you? _He thought desperately as he lay panting, the rain running red with his blood. Sounds of continued fighting roused him to lift his head, which was pounding with exhaustion. One fox was gone, but the other—the one that bit Cragfall—was still fighting its way towards Rainshine, who was now in the midst of contractions. She wailed, her voice drowning in the sound of the storm.

Cragfall stumbled to his paws, and he resolutely returned to the fighting. But there was no need. Three on one was too much for the fox, and it seemed to realize that as they narrowed in on it. With one parting glance back at Rainshine, it slinked its way back towards Shadowclan territory, where its companion had fled.

"Won't we have a fun tale to tell Littlestar at the Gathering," Bramblenose joked tiredly. Shardfoot spared no time running to his mate's side. Stumpytail accompanied him while Cragfall collapsed a respectful distance away. He began to gently run his tongue over his wounds as Bramblenose padded up and sniffed at his shoulder.

"This is a bad one," he remarked.

Before Cragfall could respond, Mousepaw sprang into view, with Dawnsayer and Rosepaw hurrying past the trees behind her. The medicine cats pelted to Rainshine's side, gently helping her give birth in the open storm.

ALLEGIANCES THUNDERCLAN

**Leader**: Stormstar—White she-cat with silver markings and green eyes

**Deputy**: Icetalon—black she-cat with white front paws and a scar along her muzzle

**Medicine Cat: **Dawnsayer—very light ginger she-cat with white markings on her face and amber eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Bramblenose—Light gray tom with black stripes and twin scars on his nose, brother of Stormstar

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Tawnystorm—red tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest, belly and paws

Apprentice, Fuzzypaw

Cragfall—dark gray tom with a white chest and tail tip, has green eyes

Wildpath—glossy black she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerfur—large dark brown tabby tom with a torn ear

Stumpytail—plump brown tom with blue eyes and a short tail, brother of Tigerfur

Shardfoot—skinny white tom with sooty gray feet and similarly coloured eyes

Runningheart—tortoiseshell-and-white tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Bristlepaw

Treeshade—sturdy brown she-cat with black flecks, a black stripe from the top of her head to the tip of her tail, black paws, green eyes, mate of Stumpytail

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Mousepaw—small gray-brown she-cat with a thin tail

Fuzzypaw—thick-furred she-cat with dappled, cream-coloured fur

Bristlepaw—brown tom with short spiked fur and blue eyes

Rosepaw—small cream-coloured she-cat with a brown drop on her forehead and green eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Rainshine—light silver she-cat with dappled, darker markings and blue eyes, mate of Shardfoot

Spottedfire—Thick-furred ginger she-cat with white spots

**Kits: (less than six moons old, living in the nursery)**

none

**Elders: (Former warriors and queens now retired)**

Padfoot—dark-streaked golden she-cat with white rings around her paws

Sharpclaw—large battle-scarred black-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Ancestors: (descendant of known clan cat)**

Tawnystorm, Wildpath, Shardfoot, Cragfall, Stormstar, Treeshade, Bramblenose, Bristlepaw, Rosepaw


End file.
